Watermarking of audio, video and audiovisual content is typically performed to allow the source of the content to be verified. Such verification is used to determine whether the content is authentic, licensed, has been misappropriated, or for other reasons. However, the temporal accuracy of the watermark is generally not important, because such verification can be performed on a large sample of the data without regard to temporal accuracy of the location of the watermark.